The Proposal
by yoorin matsu
Summary: Natal tahun ini yang begitu spesial untuk Ran. apa yang terjadi? pair ShinRan. I'm Newbie in here. please review minna


JUDUL : THE PROPOSAL

CAST : Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri.

GENRE : Romance, Drama.

TYPE : Oneshoot.

DISCLAIMER : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho.

THE PROPOSAL © Gita Dwi Sanjani.

ACC. TWITTER : gitadwis

Warning : OOC, typo(s), etc.

.

.

.

Wanita bermantel merah itu terus berjalan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat di sepanjang trotoar. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam kantung coklat kecil. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin. Badannya menggigil kedinginan. Ran Mouri sedikit menyesal tidak memakai penutup telinga malam ini. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa tidak memakai penutup telinga di malam musim dingin ini.

Meskipun Ran sedikit kedinginan ia masih tetap tersenyum cerah. Senyumannya yang tertutup syal putih semakin melebar saat mengintip isi dari kantung coklat yang ia bawa. Langkahnya terhenti saat di lampu merah. Perempatan Shibuya yang selalu sibuk, tampak lebih ramai di malam Natal tahun ini. Setiap orang, terutama sepasang kekasih, akan menghabiskan malam Natal mereka di tempat umum. Ran pun memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan yang lain, berkencan di malam Natal.

Ran sedang memikirkan acara kencannya ketika orang-orang mulai menyebrang. Tangan kirinya yang tersimpan di saku mantel tersenggol. Ran tersadar dari lamunan dan segera melintasi jalan. Kakinya melangkah tenang. Jalanan di penuhi salju dan pernak-penik Natal.

Lagu-lagu Natal terdengar di setiap toko yang Ran lewati. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ke depan gedung Beika Store. Ia mendongak menatap bangunan tinggi di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Ran Mouri tersenyum.

"Tunggu aku, Shinichi."

~~~##~~~

"Eh? Kau… akan datang telat?" Ran sedikit terkejut dengan telepon dari Shinichi. Ia mengeratkan pegangan ponselnya. Strap ponselnya bergemerincing saat Ran memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri. Kekecewaan terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"_Maaf Ran, mendadak ada kasus yang harus aku selesaikan_." Dari nada suara Shinichi jelas ia merasa bersalah. Namun perasaan kesal Ran tak bisa membuat Ran menyadarinya.

"Ini malam Natal, apa kau masih harus menyelesaikan kasus itu?" tanya Ran. Nada suaranya tecekat, ia terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya. Ran mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam.

"_Maaf Ran, Inspektur Megure membutuhkanku. _Jaa nee." KLIK.

Ran meremas-remas ponselnya. Membayangkan jika ponsel itu adalah wajah Shinichi membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia melirik kantung coklat yang tersimpan rapi di sampingnya. Ekspresi yang mengeras itu melembut. Ran mendesah lemah. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper fotonya bersama Shinichi.

~~~##~~~

Sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Ran mengelilingi lantai 1 gedung Beika Store. Ia merasa bosan. Waktu di ponselnya menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sudah setengah jam sejak Shinichi meneleponnya. Detektif itu bilang takkan lama, namun kenyataannya pria itu belum menampakkan wujudnya.

Ran mulai bosan. Ia menaiki escalator menuju lantai kedua. Suasana pusat perbelanjaan itu masih ramai. Kabarnya Beika Store akan terus buka hingga pagi unutk menyambut hari Natal. Ran menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat pernak-pernik Natal di langit-langit gedung. Ia menyapu pemandangan di bawah. Wajahnya tertekuk kembali saat melihat pasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati kopi hangat di salah satu café di lantai satu. Cemburu yang ia rasakan. _Jika saja Shinichi tidak sibuk_, harapnya.

Ia telah di lantai dua. Ran mulai menjelajahi setiap toko. Masuk ke toko buku, lalu keluar dan kembali memasuki toko alat music. Terus seperti itu. Ran menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat-lihat.

Keluar dari toko sepatu Ran melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 9.30, Shinichi masih belum memberi kabar. Ran berdecak kesal. Ia menekan angka 1, bermaksud untuk menghubungi Shinichi.

Nada tunggu terdengar. Lama.

"_Maaf nomor yang Anda hubungi…_" Ran menggerutu pelan. Bahkan anak itu tak menjawab teleponnya. Wajahnya memerah. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Shinichi telat datang. Pria itu selalu saja membuatnya menunggu, Ran sudah terlanjur kesal. Ia marah. Sudah cukup baginya menunggu 2 jam penuh. Ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah tanpa bertemu dengan Shinichi. Ran melangkahkan kakinya cepat sambil menahan tangis.

~~~##~~~

Saat Ran melangkah tenang. Tangannya tertahan. sepasang tangan besar menahan laju langkahnya. Ran berbaik. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tangan orang itu mengusap pipinya. Menghapus air mata Ran yang terlanjur jatuh

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya. Ran terkejut. Ia membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Kini Shinichi sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Shinichi datang dengan memakai mantel berwarna biru juga syal putih yang Ran buatkan untuknya.

"Kau pergi karena aku tidak juga datang?" tanya Shinichi. Tangannya masih menahan pergelangan tangan Ran. Ran mengangguk seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Lalu kau menangis karena apa?" tanya Shinichi lagi, kali ini ia pura-pura bodoh. Ran yang menyadari hal itu menatap Shinichi tajam. "BODOH. Kenapa baru datang sekarang. Aku sudah dua jam menunggumu tahu." Maki Ran. Suara terdengar normal. Ia kembali menjadi Ran yang kuat.

Shinichi tersenyum misterius. "Jangan menangis. Ayo kita habiskan malam Natal bersama." Ajaknya. Shinichi terus menggenggam tangan Ran.

Di balik syal putih Ran ia tersipu malu. Rona merah menjalari pipi kurusnya. Ran merasa sudah lama ia dan Shinichi tidak berpegangan tangan. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhri kali ia merasakan genggaman lebar Shinichi.

Aaaah, betapa Ran merindukan pria ini. Ran merasa lega setidaknya Shinichi tidak akan lagi pergi jauh darinya setelah sekian lama pria itu tidak menemuinya.

Sekian lama Shinichi pergi tak pernah sedikitpun Ran tidak merindukkannya. Anehnya, Ran selalu merasa Shinichi selalu berada di dekatnya. Apakah itu yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta? Entahlah. Yang terpenting saat ini, bagi Ran, kehadiran Shinichi disampingnya.

~~~##~~~

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ran. Semenjak tadi Shinichi terus membawanya berjalan. Ran sama sekali tak tahu tempat tujuan mereka. bertanya pada Shinichi pun percuma, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Rahasia."

Ran memberengut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Shinchi terkekeh pelan. Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tautan tangan pun tak terlepas sedikitpun. "Kau ini, sudah berumur 23 tahun masih saja seperti anak kecil Ran."

"Aku tidak seperti itu." bantahnya. Ran menundukkan wajahnya malu. Jantung berdetak tak karuan ketika Shinichi terus saja menatap dirinya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti, "Oke, sudah sampai."

Ran mendongak. Ia menatap Shinichi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling. Shinichi menuntun dirinya ke taman kota. Taman itu sering kali ia datangi. Namun malam ini tamannya sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena malam ini malam Natal, di setiap pohon tergantung beberapa pernak-pernik Natal. Riasan tempatnya begitu sederhana namun terasa menakjubkan bagi Ran. Terdapat beberapa cahaya lampu taman juga lilin-lilin aromatherapy yang melingkari kolam air mancur yang kosong. Anehnya, tak ada seorang pun di taman tersebut.

Ran masih saja mengagumi keindahan tempat ia berpijak. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika Shinichi tak lagi memegang tangannya. Secara tak sadar, Ran melangkah menapaki jalan berbatu mendekati cahaya lilin. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

Ran terduduk di salah satu kursi taman. Meskipun kemarin turun salju, kursi taman itu tak bersalju meskipun terasa dingin. Ran nyaman berada disana. "Shinichi…" panggilnya.

Ran mulai panic saat Shinichi tak lagi di sampingnya.

"Kau mencariku Ran?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba. Ia muncul tepat di seberang kolam air mancur. Kedua tangannya disimpan dalam saku mantel. Ia tersenyum tulus.

Ran yang tidak ingin berada jauh dari Shinichi ingin beranjak menghampirinya. Namun Shinichi mencegahnya.

"Jangan kemari Ran."

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang akan Shinichi lakukan?

"Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lama menghilang. Aku minta maaf Ran. Dan aku pun mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau masih terus menungguku."

"Aku.. tidak menunggumu." Bantah Ran keras. Meskipun kenyataannya Ran Mouri selalu menunggu Shinichi Kudo. Di seberang kolam air mancur, Shinichi tertawa kecil. Lucu baginya melihat Ran yang sedikit gugup.

"Ran…" panggilnya.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku tak benar-benar menghilang." Aku Shinichi. Ran mulai memperhatikan. Ia menatap Shinichi dengan serius.

"Aku selalu ada di dekatmu, namun tak bisa menemuimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu namun tak bisa menolongmu saat kau ada kesulitan. Ran, maafkan aku."

Ran menggeleng pelan. Ia pikir tak seharusnya Shinichi meminta maaf. Kejadian yang sudah berlalu tidak penting untuk Ran.

"Ran, aku merasa aku bukanlah pria yang baik untukmu." Ran semakin menggeleng kuat. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Shinichinya?

"Ada kalanya aku merasa aku tak pantas bersamamu. Aku hanya akan membuatmu sulit Ran."

Shinchi mendekat beberapa langkah. "Namun terkadang, aku sangat ingin melindungimu. Aku telah berpikir lama Ran. Seharusnya aku sudah melakukan hal ini sejak lama."

Jantung Ran berdetak cepat. Ia menahan air matanya. Segala hal-hal buruk berkelebat di pikirannya. Hatinya menjerit, ia tidak ingin lagi ditinggalkan Shinichi.

Posisi mereka berdua semakin dekat. Ran masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ran… agar aku bisa melindungimu setiap saat. Maukah kau hidup bersamaku selamanya Ran? Hidup bersamaku, dan menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku Ran?" ucap Shinichi.

Tanpa di komando. Tetesan air mata jatuh. Ran membekap mulutnya saat Shinichi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah marun. Telihat sebuah cincin sederhana dengan berlian ptuih kecil di tengahnya. Di malam Natal tahun ini Shinichi Kudo melamarnya.

Ran hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Semua keromantisan Shinichi mampu menutup mulut bawelnya. Shinichi memeluknya erat. Cincin telah tepasang di jari manis Ran.

Malam Natal ini menjadi malam Natal yang paling berkesan dalam hidup Ran. Dilamar oleh orang yang selama ini dia cintai membuatnya terlupa akan segala kekesalan yang sempat membelenggunya.

Wanita itu bahkan lupa sarung tangan rajutan yang ia hadiahkan untuk Shinichi. Meskipun tidak seromantis pasangan lain, setidaknya hal ini sudah cukup di sebut sebagai lamaran kan?

~~~##~~~

"Shinichi, sebenarnya kasus apa yang kau selesaikan apakah itu sangat sulit?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Kasus dapat kuselesaikan hanya dalam 10 menit, tapi… menyiapkan hal romantis ini membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari pada menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang sangat sulit." Keluh Shinichi. Ran tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini…"

.

.

.

_The End_

* * *

__**Author's note:**

****Konnichiwa, saya author baru di fandom ini. karya ini juga karya pertama dari saya mengenai chara DC minna.

cuman buat info aja. FF conan ini juga aku daftarin ke #FFNContest di twitter dgn akun gitadwis. jadi ini bukan hasil plagiat.

**MOHON REVIEWNYA^^**


End file.
